Yemen's Past
by HiddenMental
Summary: The past to my RPC Yemen Laurus. Any relation to any real place or person, living or dead, is completely coincidental. This is fiction, please do not take it seriously.


"Mama, Papa, I want a little brother!"

The young brown haired, green eyed boy smiled happily at his parents, his eyes filled with hope. His parents could only glance between eachother, trying to decide what to say.

"Mommy and daddy can't have anymore babies, Sosuke." His mother said gently.

"But...why not? Can't the stork bring another?" Sosuke frowned, clearly confused.

"Papa's had organs cut out so he can't make babies anymore." His father said bluntly, irritated by his wifes beating around the bush. Sosuke stared at his father in shock, trying to imagine such a thing.

"But...but what about Olivia from school? She said her parents got her from a stork from um...some place with a ch...uh..chi...na? Something like that! Can't I get a little brother from there?" Sosuke stared up at his parents with begging eyes, which he knew worked perfectly on both of them.

His mother sighed at his persistence and his father grumbled before they finally agreed. His parents had begun looking at prices for adoption and decided they just couldn't afford it, but told Sosuke to just keep waiting. One day, on her way home from grocery shopping, Sosuke's mother had spotted a moving box on the side of the road. She assumed it was kittens or puppies someone had thrown out for people to take, so she parked nearby and got out to peer into the box, much to her surprised, it was instead a small, frail baby with bright red eyes and a tinge of blonde hair. The baby wasn't crying, just wiggling and hitting the sides of the box, it stared up at her in terror, but before it could cry, Sosuke ran out of her minivan and up to the box, he gasped loudly at the sight.

"The stork finally gave me a brother!" He reached down to touch the babies hand, whom stared at him curiously before grabbing his fingers and sucking on them, which made Sosuke laugh and yell "Ew!", though he didn't yank away, as he had been told babies are very fragile.

His mother didn't have the heart to just leave the unclothed baby there, so she picked him up and the baby started crying loudly.

"Can I hold him?" Sosuke chimed excitedly.

His mother showed him how to hold the child properly and Sosuke took to it instantly, gently rocking the baby who had calmed down in his arms.

"I'll hold him while you drive." Sosuke grinned happily before getting back into the minivan, this time with the baby.

"What should we name him, do you suppose?" His mother inquired.

"Hmmm...Yemen!"

The baby squealed happily at the name and flailed his arms and legs, making Sosuke laugh. His mother looked at them oddly.

"Yemen?"

The baby squealed again.

"I guess so then." She shrugged and began driving home.

From then on, they began caring for the child. Sosuke's father disapproved from the very begining, as Sosuke's father never wanted children to begin with. Sosuke was an accident, but he accepted his mistake and stayed with his girlfriend and married her. He didn't mind it much because she took care of everything baby related and all he had to deal with is her weight changes. He told Sosuke he wasn't gonna deal with Yemen, and that he would have to help his mother. Sosuke happily accepted and began taking care of Yemen, and soon had all the responsibilty for himself, as his mother was "too tired to do it anymore". He said he'd give his mother a break because she works so hard and within months he was taking care of Yemen himself. All they did was buy the supplies for Yemen. With this in mind, Yemen became very close with his big brother and hated their parents. Years started to go by, Sosuke was now fourteen and Yemen was eight and they both were in school. Yemen frequently was bullied for his red eyes, which were gradually turning a more brownish color over the years, though he was still frequently called a "devil child" and never gained any friends. Any children that were brave enough to try and befriend him were pulled away by their parents. Sosuke had lots of friends but still loved his brother, so he tried to combine the two, but then his idiot friends began bullying his little brother as well, and he reluctantly ditched his friends for doing so. Four years later, Sosuke now eighteen and Yemen twelve, Sosuke began preparing to go to college, much to Yemen's despair. Over the years, their parents relationship had turned sour and they finally agreed to get a divorce.

"I'm taking Sosuke with me." Their mother claimed coldly.

"I am _not_ taking that freak Yemen!" Their father yelled angrily.

"Well I'm not taking him either!"

Yemen stood by watching the argument, quite used to his parents dislike for him. They always said he caused trouble for them with all the fights he got into, which was him trying to defend himself against bullying.

"I'll take him." Sosuke half joked, trying to break up the tension and knew it wouldn't turn out well for his little brother.

They both glared at him and began critisizing his ability to take care of him and being able to afford him. Yemen grit his teeth and clenched his fists tight. He hated when they said mean things to his brother.

"Okay, okay, I won't take him..." Sosuke finally said and sighed.

"If I have to take him, _I'll put him up for adoption_!" Their mother threatened.

Yemen knew what this was, as his parents frequently threatened him with it and his eyes widened in anger and fear.

"Fine by me." Their father said.

"You can't do that!" Sosuke argued.

Yemen didn't care what else they had to say to eachother he just stomped off to his room and grabbed a small, old, blue bouncy ball and shoved it in his pocket before crawling out his window like he frequently did to avoid his parents rude remarks and ran away from home. He began stealing and pickpocketing to get by, until one day he saw his first laptop in a computer store window, he was amazed and had been fascinated by computers ever since. Once he had saved enough money from pickpocketing and was now sixteen, he had rented an apartment and got a job, and once he had a steady job and enough money, he began took a high school from home course and earned his high school diploma. Luckily for him, Sosuke had been teaching him things way ahead of his grade, so he earned his diploma easily. He then took college courses for Basic Computer Sciences and passed with flying colors. He the quit his low paying job and at 20, was hired as a proffesor at Stan Handley University to teach Computer Sciences. He already had a bad temper as a kid from all the bullying, but it grew as he got older, and frequently snapped at his students. One semester there was an eighteen year old guy named Shinro who had a crush on Yemen. He was the worst student in Yemen's class and Yemen frequently had to help him with his lessons. Slowly Yemen began warming up to Shinro and they began secretly dating. Shinro acted silly and dumb though easily took advantage of the older man, much to Yemen's embarrassment and irritation. After a few months, Shinro hadn't shown up for class one day, which was unusual of him. Yemen assumed he was cheating and checked for evidence at his apartment, but there was nothing there. He started walking around town in hopes of seeing him but instead he heard of a car accident earlier that morning. Shinro had a suicidal ex boyfriend that wanted Shinro back, and the ex walked into the road to be hit by a car. Shinro saw this and tackled him to save him as two cars from opposite directions were coming towards him. The ex managed to live, though the two people in the vehicles and Shinro died. Yemen learned this story from the police and hospital. He was devastated that his lover was now dead, and even worse, because of his ex, which made him angry and jealous. He became cold and bitter again and only at twenty-four years old did he let himself open up again, to a female student named Jalil Sanzo.


End file.
